Scorch the Hedgecat
"The future I come from isn't a bright one... but it's the one I have. I won't let Dr. Eggman pollute our world anymore!" 'Scorch the Hedgecat '''is the shy and guilt-stricken son of Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat. He hails from a dark future where Dr. Eggman defeated Sonic and his friends and thus, took over the world. This allowed him to finally create his lifelong project of Eggmanland. Scorch, with his two friends, Shayla and Trevor, aim to save the world from his tyranny. Personality Scorch, being as young as he is, is a kind and respectful young man with a strong sense of justice, much like his father. However, Scorch can be very introverted and soft-spoken like his mother, often refusing to ask for help when in tense situations, believing he can do things on his own, or just to make sure that others do not get hurt. Scorch is heavily loyal to his two best friends, Shayla the Hedgebat and Trever Weaselfox, although he has a massive crush on Shayla and it is heavily implied she harbors equal feelings. Scorch will do anything to protect his friends. Due to Silver unfortunately dying shortly after Scorch turned 5 years old, Scotch had found a father figure in Knuckles the Echidna, much to Blaze's dismay due to his gullible nature. Scorch can also be serious in times of danger or chaos, or whenever Trevor thinks of a "get-rich-quick" scheme. Abilities Being born to Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat, Scorch has a wide array of abilities from both of his parents. Scorch has psychokinetic abilities that match his fathers, such as being able to lift large objects with his mind and use them as projectiles, forming a blade created with psychic energy, and Scorch is able to read other people's thoughts. From his mother's side, albeit limited, Scorch is able to generate balls of flame and toss them at enemies to hinder them. Blaze has refused to teach most of her pyrokinetic abilities to her son out of fear that he couldn't be able to control them. Relationships Shayla the Hedgebat The daughter of Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat and childhood friend of Scorch. Shayla and Scorch have been friends since they were kids, and thus, they have developed crushes on each other, but neither of them have been able to properly spit it out. Trevor likes to tease them both about this, much to Shayla's annoyance. Trevor Weaselfox The son of Nack the Weasel and Fiona Fox and second childhood friend of Scorch. Trevor, Shayla, and Scorch have been best friends since they were kids, but due to his greedy nature, Scorch and Shayla must constantly remind him not to go too far with his schemes of getting rich; unfortunately, he never listens. Trevor is loyal to Scorch and Shayla, and no price is too high when it comes to protecting them. Trivia * This character was one of TorchTheHedgehog2D's first fan characters and one of the only characters he is actually proud of creating. * Scorch is afraid of water, like Sonic. However, Scorch is able to swim just fine; he is just afraid of diluting his pyrokinetic abilities. * Scorch does not have a super transformation; the first iteration of Scorch did, however. * Scorch's theme song is Dreams of an Absolution (Lee Brotherton). * Scorch is voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch, known for his voice talent as Nero from ''Devil May Cry 4 and Xiba from SoulCalibur V. * Scorch's favorite food is rice. Category:Silver's Children Category:Blaze's Children Category:Heroes Category:Psychic users Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Torch's Characters (2017)